Chá e sangue
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Ou se contagiaria com a doença dele e morreriam ambos, ou ambos se salvariam se o remédio realmente tivesse efeito sobre a doença. Sempre juntos.


_**Chá e sangue  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Peacemaker Kurogane não me pertence, mas a Nanae Chrono._

**Aviso : **_A fic se passa dentro do episódio 23, completamente._

- # - # -

_Presente de aniversário a minha querida __**Dark Faye**__... Eu te disse que um dia ainda iria escrever com eles, não te disse ? Também dedicado a __**Nandinha**__, porque ela também os ama como nós duas._

- # - # -

- Eles os encontraram ! – a voz de Sanosuke se fez ouvir, animada.

Quando viu o sinal de luz rasgar a noite gelada, Hijikata sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

- O sinal foi perto de Sanjou. Rápido ! – o vice-comandante ordenou mecanicamente, como era esperado.

Os homens gritaram e avançaram para o rumo indicado, ansiosos por uma boa batalha. Mas Hijikata não estava animado com aquele sinal. E, como se pudesse vocalizar os próprios pensamentos, ouviu a voz de Sanosuke acrescentar, preocupada.

- Droga. Nós pegamos muitos homens do outro grupo. Isso me aborrece.

De fato, o capitão demônio sabia que o outro estava certo. Havia 34 homens naquela noite fria e 22 estavam sendo liderados por ele, agora. Não sobravam muitos reforços para Kondou, Keisuke, Shinpachi... E Okita.

- Mesmo que os outros tenham morrido, ainda há os quatro líderes. – a voz de Saitou rompeu o barulho monótono dos passos – Não se preocupe. Eles estão dando uma boa surra nos _Choushuu_ neste momento.

Toushizou não tinha certeza disso. Ele sentia as mãos geladas e uma opressão no peito. Aquele sinal de luz deveria significar um pedido de reforços. Ele tinha certeza de que, se os quatro fossem capazes de lidar satisfatoriamente com a situação, teriam mandado alguém para avisá-los. Aquele aviso só podia significar que eles _tinham pressa_.

- Vamos rápido. – Hijikata ouviu sua própria voz mais angustiada do que pretendia – Eu tenho um mau pressentimento...

E seus pressentimentos _sempre_ estavam certos. Ele sabia o que tudo aquilo lhe fazia recear.

Okita. Morto em batalha. Coberto em sangue. Próprio.

Ele tinha pesadelos com isso desde que Souji começara a tossir. Receava que, durante uma batalha difícil, ele tivesse uma crise e não fosse capaz de segurar a espada. Hijikata sabia, no entanto, que a morte lhes era inevitável. E, para quem vivia uma vida de lutas e de incertezas, a vida lhes era roubada ainda mais rapidamente.

Não só a vida, como a inocência. E ele ainda se odiava por ter tragado Okita para o espiral de mortes e sangue no qual agora se encontravam.

Viu finalmente o campo de batalha onde o restante dos homens estava e, com nojo, percebeu que só então os reforços de Aizu haviam chegado. Shinpachi tentou não causar um conflito diplomático, mesmo com as palavras tolas do líder de Aizu. Ele, porém, não tinha paciência para aquilo. Vasculhava insanamente o local com os olhos, em busca daqueles fios longos. Mas não os encontrava.

Tirou o capuz que trazia na cabeça e ouviu a voz atrás de si.

- Ah, Hijikata-dono. Obrigado por ter completado sua missão. Você pode deixar o resto conosco agora.

Sentiu o sangue ferver; não conseguiria ter a mesma cautela que Shinpachi. Não sem antes se assegurar que tudo estava bem com _ele_.

- Nós já terminamos com tudo aqui sem a sua assistência.

- Pode até ser, mas isso é um problema entre Aizu e Kuwana...

- Eu peço para que se retirem imediatamente. – o interrompeu.

Ele não queria os homens de Aizu ali, invadindo a privacidade do Shinsengumi. Aquele era o momento em que seus homens se reconheciam, se alegravam por estar vivos e comemoravam a vitória. Não havia a necessidade de se ter um momento nobre manchado pela presença de um grupo que mal sabia manejar uma espada, que não tinha experiência num campo de batalha.

Que não conhecia os olhos da morte e não tinha medo de encará-la.

- Se os seus homens fizerem as coisas do modo deles agora – Toushizou continuou – só ficarão no caminho.

- Calma, Toshi. – os olhos do vice-comandante correram na direção de Kondou, mas se decepcionaram ao ver que Okita não estava com ele – Isso foi extremamente rude com estes cavalheiros de Aizu.

- Ah, Kondou-dono !

- Sinto muito, mas estamos identificando os corpos dos rebeldes, então pode nos dar um pouco de espaço ? Vamos, as suas roupas poderão ficar manchadas.

- Certo. Homens, vamos esperar lá fora por enquanto !

Sentiu asco ao vê-los partir com o rabo entre as pernas. Jamais permitiria uma escória daquelas dentro do Shinsengumi. No entanto, a única preocupação que tinha em sua mente era a respeito de Souji. Ainda não o vira. Não sabia como estava.

Mas era o vice-comandante. Não poderia sair correndo atrás dele sem antes tomar as rédeas da situação. Seus homens precisavam do seu comando para concluir a missão de maneira apropriada.

Nessas horas, Okita era apenas o capitão da primeira divisão. Um de seus subordinados que deveria ter tanta atenção como todos os outros. Ele não podia deixar que a sua máscara de capitão demônio ruísse. Afinal, sentimentos são a ruína de um espadachim no campo de batalha.

- Toshi, aquilo foi bem rude. – Kondou recomeçou a falar, quebrando o silêncio que embalava os pensamentos de Hijikata.

- Não foi tanto assim.

- Bem, deixe isso comigo. – o capitão se virou para ele – Vá ao quarto de frente para o jardim. Vá vê-lo.

Hijikata percebeu que, naquele instante, sua máscara havia se partido. Quando Kondou se prontificou a controlar a situação, ele deixou de se portar como o vice-comandante demônio. Ele era apenas um homem angustiado, preocupado com a pessoa que significava para ele mais do que sempre quis admitir.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu e sentiu que seus pés andavam por conta própria.

Ele tentou por diversas vezes ignorar o calor que sentia em seu peito quando Okita lhe importunava. Ignorar a dor que sentia quando o via retornar das patrulhas, encharcado de sangue, e sabia que tinha responsabilidade naquilo. Ignorar a angústia de vê-lo tossir, enquanto sua vida se esvaía diante de seus olhos sem que soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

Enfim, ele tentou, por diversas vezes, ignorar que o _amava_.

Caminhava com um olhar febril, desesperado. Tentava não parecer tolo diante de seus homens e se segurava para não correr. Ele estava ali, apenas alguns quartos à frente... Se Kondou nada lhe tinha dito, então ele estava bem. Ferido, mas vivo e a salvo.

Hijikata sabia que havia há muito alcançado o ponto de onde não havia mais volta. A vida não tinha mais graça sem o sorriso de Okita todas as manhãs, sem sua voz doce lhe dizendo coisas as quais ele morreria para ouvir – e jamais admitiria.

E, quando o viu tossir pela primeira vez, foi que descobriu que temia a morte. Não a própria, mas a dele. Aquilo que ele sempre soube ser inevitável. Porque aquele momento foi quando ele percebeu que a vida de Souji seria mais curta do que ele esperava, e que muito provavelmente ele não sobreviveria até o final de sua jornada dentro do Shinsengumi.

Tudo que ele queria, ao menos, era estar presente no dia em que finalmente Okita sucumbisse a sua doença. Queria segurar sua mão e lhe dizer, pela primeira vez, as três palavras que nunca ousou dizer. E, talvez, também ouvi-las, pela primeira vez, da boca dele. Receava, no entanto, que, à medida que aquela doença piorasse, Souji ficasse enquanto ele saía para alguma missão importante e, neste dia, ele expirasse longe dele. (1)

Finalmente, Hijikata o ouviu tossir. O mesmo calafrio de antes percorreu sua espinha e ele se deixou, por fim, dominar pelo seu sentimento. Sem se importar se iria parecer um tolo, desatou a correr, assustando seu subordinado que estava no corredor naquele momento. Seus olhos febris estavam repletos de preocupação, e seu peito doía.

Quando chegou ao quarto indicado por Kondou e o encontrou apoiado por outros dois homens, seu rosto estava lívido de preocupação, quase pânico. Okita estava coberto de sangue, como sempre, as mãos na boca, tentando conter a tosse.

- Hijikata-san... – Souji tentava falar com ele, mas a tosse não cedia – Hijikata-san. – os olhos dele encaravam o vice-comandante com espanto.

Mas o olhar de preocupação de Toushizou se tornou de puro terror ao perceber que havia sangue cobrindo os lábios dele. Seu coração batia violentamente; era como se estivesse diante de seus pesadelos. Souji estava encharcado em sangue... Em sangue dele mesmo. A doença parecia estar finalmente vencendo-o... Quanto tempo ele ainda teria com ele a seu lado ? Um mês ? Dois ? Um ano ?

- Souji... Não me diga que você... Estava tossindo sangue ? – sua voz estava completamente aterrorizada, mas o vice-comandante não se importou com isso.

Era somente a saúde do outro que lhe importava.

Correu e o puxou pelo braço, acomodando-o em seu colo. Precisava senti-lo em seus braços, sentir o calor de seu corpo e saber que estava vivo. Não se importava com os outros dois subordinados a seu lado. Não conseguiria respirar se não o mantivesse preso contra seu corpo, como se assim pudesse evitar que a alma lhe saísse do corpo.

- Cuidado, comandante. – um dos dois homens, que Hijikata não se deteve em registrar, informou – Ele deve ter quebrado algumas costelas.

Mas a leve e calma risada de Souji fez com que a dor em seu peito diminuísse um pouco. Por mais que soubesse da irritante mania do outro de sorrir mesmo quando tudo estava errado, ele estava aliviado por saber que a situação não era ruim o suficiente para que o impedisse de sorrir.

- Hijikata-san, que expressão que você fez... Não se preocupe. Esse sangue não é só meu.

Okita sabia o que se passava dentro dele. Não lhe era estranho que tivesse acertado seus pensamentos, ainda mais com a expressão de puro terror que finalmente tomara consciência de que estava fazendo.

Porém, como ele havia pensado antes, nada daquilo lhe importava, desde que Souji estivesse bem.

- Mas você precisa de medicamentos. – falou para ele em seus braços – Ei !

- Senhor ? – os outros dois responderam a seu chamado.

- Tragam chá ! Água quente também. Rápido !

Toushizou observou-os sair e retirou o remédio de dentro de sua yukata. Mas a sua cabeça ainda girava com toda a situação, mesmo com o sorriso doce que Okita lhe dava.

- Tem certeza de que não é todo seu ?

- Sim.

O vice-comandante percorreu o rosto dele com os dedos, recolhendo o sangue que se encontrava em suas bochechas. Okita apenas o olhava, como que maravilhado. Ele sabia bem a razão; nunca havia se mostrado tão _apaixonado_ como agora.

As pontas dos seus dedos passaram por cima da mancha de sangue nos lábios dele e Hijikata percebeu que ele fechara os olhos. Ele parecia tão pequeno e frágil em seus braços... Como se o menor esforço pudesse quebrá-lo. Parecia mais pálido sob a luz daquele luar.

Num impulso, o demônio fechou os olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Não tinha medo de beijá-lo. Se aquela doença iria arrancar a vida de Okita, então que o matasse também. Não haveria uma razão para continuar depois que ele se fosse.

Sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue dele em sua boca e seu peito se comprimiu. Por que a morte seria tão traiçoeira a ponto de se enamorar por uma pessoa tão jovem ? E por que seria tão cruel a ponto de não permitir que ele, Hijikata, também sucumbisse do mesmo mal que o jovem em seus braços ?

O vice-comandante viu o olhar de censura que Souji lhe lançava depois de terem apartado. Ele sabia que o outro não queria que ele também adoecesse, mas não conseguia evitar os seus carinhos. Todas aquelas batalhas os moldavam em dor, e eles precisavam recorrer um ao outro para se curarem das feridas mais profundas, longe do alcance dos olhos.

Mas quem iria curar as feridas do capitão demônio depois que Okita Souji expirasse ?

- Aqui está. – os pensamentos de Hijikata foram despertados pela voz de Tetsu, que segurava a bandeja com o chá.

Toushizou preparou o remédio e ajudou Souji a beber, ainda preocupado com a tosse que insistia em não ceder.

- Obrigado. – a voz doce de Okita se dirigiu a Tetsu.

Hijikata apenas tomou o cálice das mãos do capitão da primeira divisão, tomando o restante como se fosse um ritual. Ou se contagiaria com a doença dele e morreriam ambos, ou ambos se salvariam se o remédio realmente tivesse efeito sobre a doença. Sempre juntos.

A sua maneira singela e única de dizer a Okita as três palavras que sua garganta teimava em não se permitir dizer.

Não se importou com o olhar surpreso de Tetsu, mas sentiu um certo orgulho dele por ter lutado naquela batalha junto dos outros. E sabia que Souji apreciaria se ele o elogiasse pelos feitos.

- Então esta é a sua primeira vez fazendo chá num campo de batalha. Ele não está só fraco, mas morno também. – colocou sua mão na cabeça de Tetsu, e deu um sorriso agradecido. Sabia que devia a ele encontrar Okita vivo – Perfeito para um servente meu. Pode se levantar, Souji ?

- Sim.

- Reúna todos na porta da frente. – o vice-comandante ordenou a seus homens.

- Obrigado pelos remédios. Estou bem agora.

- De nada.

Hijikata caminhava lado a lado com Souji, apoiando-o pelos ombros. De volta ao quartel, para que pudesse cuidar de suas feridas.

- Hijikata-san. – a voz doce lhe roubou a atenção – Estou certo de que ele ficará bem. – os olhos vidrados, quase sem foco dele quase tiraram o ar do demônio do Shinsengumi – Ele é um garoto forte. Ele não será como eu.

Decerto que Toushizou se preocupava em tirar a inocência daquele outro garoto. Mas a doença e as fraquezas de Okita em nada tinham a ver com defeitos. Finalmente o vice-comandante entendeu que a decisão de Souji em levar Tetsu para o Shinsengumi tinha uma intenção muito mais profunda do que ele inicialmente previra.

Para Okita, Tetsu seria o novo apoio de Hijikata quando ele finalmente morresse. Era como se todo o ciclo se repetisse; o capitão demônio criaria um novo garoto sob o molde da espada, e por ele se afeiçoaria. Um garoto que não fosse frágil como ele próprio.

Sabia que o outro tinha a melhor das intenções. Fazia tudo aquilo para tentar lhe dar uma razão para permanecer vivo depois que ele partisse. Ele sentia o olhar pesado dele sobre si toda vez que compartilhava do remédio com ele. _Sempre juntos_. Não importava o que o capitão da primeira divisão fizesse, ele morreria junto com ele. Apenas a sua sombra, apenas o demônio continuaria a caminhar sobre a terra sem Okita.

Talvez, numa das tantas noites em que o outro entrasse sorrateiramente em seu quarto, Hijikata tivesse a coragem suficiente para dizer a ele que o amava por ele ser Souji. Que nunca se importou com sua fragilidade. Ele havia se apaixonado por aquele gênio da espada e negara este sentimento por tanto tempo a ponto de fazê-lo pensar que se envolvera com ele a princípio por remorso.

Ele só esperava que, quando isso finalmente acontecesse, não fosse tarde demais.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Como eu estou sempre em cima da hora, tive a idéia da fic enquanto estava tomando banho há umas três horas atrás. Sentei, revi o episódio, e comecei a escrever. Acho que não ficou nem de longe o que eu queria que fosse, especialmente por ter sido a primeira fic minha com eles. Simplesmente embarquei dentro do próprio episódio, nada de novo além do beijo.  
__Eu só queria tentar entrar um pouco dentro do Hijikata, vendo o desespero dele ao encontrar o Okita coberto de sangue. Quando eu escrever uma decente com eles dois, dedico a vocês duas completamente._

Nota :

(1) Souji morreu, de fato, sozinho. Durante a guerra Boshin, Okita ficou internado num hospital em Edo, sozinho, enquanto o Shinsegumi partiu para a região de Tohoku. Ele faleceu em presença das irmãs cerca de onze meses antes da morte de Hijikata – que veio a falecer de um tiro numa batalha. Por curiosidade, quem escreveu o poema da tumba de Hijikata foi Tetsu – muitos acreditavam que ele nunca havia existido, mas foi, de fato, membro da milícia. (_Fonte : Wikipédia, em inglês_)

Por Chibiusa-chan.

14 de julho de 2007, 21:11.


End file.
